The present invention relates to a ticket releasing apparatus, and more particularly to a ticket releasing apparatus which effectively prevents the ticket from being pulled outside in a powered off state which indicates that a coin has not been inserted. In addition, the ticket releasing apparatus permits easy placement and replacement of the tickets, as well as easy removal of jammed tickets and quick service.
A conventional ticket vending machine is currently widely used in large sport fields, play gardens, etc. After a user inserts a coin into the ticket vending machine, a ticket releasing apparatus of the ticket vending machine will automatically release one or several tickets. In addition, in some play yards, a raffle ticket is released from a similar machine for exchanging for a prize. Such a machine also includes a ticket releasing apparatus as the ticket vending machine.
In the above ticket vending machine, a complicated mechanism is used to prevent the ticket from being pulled out by an unauthorized person who fails to insert a coin into the machine. The manufacturing and assembling procedures of such complicated mechanism are time-costing and troublesome. Moreover, with respect to the conventional ticket vending machine, the placement of the ticket roll and repair the machine cannot be easily and quickly performed. Therefore, an improved ticket releasing apparatus is necessary to eliminate the aforesaid shortcomings.